


The Lake

by MJayne2004



Category: Description - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJayne2004/pseuds/MJayne2004
Summary: My school is very heavy in English lessons and spends a lot of time focusing on improving people's ability to write about beautiful things and so, as a person who loves to write and is majorly considering going into writing as a career in the future I decided to partake in the weekly writing challenges that my school sets.This week, I needed to write about a lake -any lake, it doesn't matter what one or what the features are- and this is what I came up with. I was going to delete the draft and completely ignore the challenge, forgetting that I ever wanted to do it in the first place after sitting for two hours in my room -listing to music- and trying to improve what I thought was a really bad piece of writing.However, a spark of confidence suddenly changed me -after realising I wasn't going to get anything by sitting around and not trying, and my dreams defiantly weren't going to come true if I let fear guide me- so with a heavy heart, I published it. I hope its good and I hope people enjoy it.Re-reading this to family and friends was great as I got to see their smiles as they imaged the lake and I hope, wherever you are and whatever you're going through, you can still smile at this too. xx





	The Lake

On the cold twilight of a dry December night, the sparkling lake lay like a mirror within the deep crevices of the forest, an abstruse layer of unharmed crystal blanketing the surface. Stillness and tranquillity radiate throughout the towering feet of the lush giants as the sweet smell of jasmine swept through the large mountains of shapes, swiping down like an avalanche of soft smells before resting in a transparent cloud above the glittering ice. Stood unwavering, tall and proud around the circular mirror embedded within the ground, the lavish giants boarded the circumference of the mirror, like beautiful flourishing diamonds separated in the shining silver of the material they were resting in. The idle swaying and rustle of leaves echoed loudly through the delicate solidarity of the large forest, following the soft waves of jasmine as they circled the frozen lake. Different shades of green reflected off of the giants through the layers of the crystal, similar to that on the lake, which hung in beautiful and deadly spikes from the tips of the leaves, displaying the twinkle of the midnight sky perfectly on the white floor. Small, delicate flowers pocked through the white blanket of frost, swaying softly in the passing wind from high within the mountains. 

 


End file.
